Iridiscencia
by Green Cabarette
Summary: Treinta drabbles sobre Shogo y Noriko inspirados en la Tabla Fantástica de 30vicios (LiveJournal). Basado en el universo del libro.
1. Tradición

**Disclaimer:** Battle Royale pertenece a Koushun Takami. Este fic está realizado por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Créditos de la imagen a Ilya Kuvshinov.

 **Advertencias: -** Este fic está basado en el universo del libro.

-Drabbles (basados en la Tabla Fantástica de 30vicios. Desordenados y según me venga la inspiración)

-Amor hetero. Sino te gusta, no leas.

 **Nº de palabras:** 300 sin contar título, ni disclaimer, ni notas de autor, ni...

* * *

 **10\. Tradición**

En la República del Gran Oriente Asiático, es casi una tradición que las chicas regalen galletas a los chicos que les gustaban. Había sido esa la razón por la que, en el autobús, Noriko –mediante una mentirijilla inocente- se las había ingeniado para darle unas galletas a Shuya. Para ella era un acto especial, algo así como un beso indirecto.

Y ahora –sí, ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de haber sobrevivido al Programa-, una estúpida duda no para de revolotear en su cabeza. Es una duda frívola, una duda de quinceañera con la cabeza llena de pájaros, una duda que desde luego no es apropiada para alguien que ha visto pasar la muerte a centímetros de su nariz.

Y sin embargo, Noriko tiene que satisfacer su curiosidad. Se excusa rápidamente con Shuya y se acerca a Shogo – _Shogo_ -, que les está dirigiendo hacia la cima de una montaña.

Le habla en voz baja, ya que se siente extrañamente culpable –pero no hay motivos para eso, ¿no?-:

—Verás, Shogo, he estado pensando. En lo del autobús…

Él levanta las cejas con un amago de sonrisa.

—¿El qué del autobús?

Lo ha dicho en voz demasiado alta. Eso pone nerviosa a Noriko, que baja la mirada.

—Ya sabes, lo que dije de que no me parecías un chico de galletas.

Él frunce el ceño. Antes, a Noriko le daba miedo esa expresión, pero ahora la encuentra extrañamente adorable.

—Ajá. ¿Y?

—Y bueno, ¿lo eres? –susurra ella.

De repente, Shogo también parece un poco incómodo.

—Supongo que sí. Es decir, me gustan, pero en ese momento no te conocía y no quería abusar y…

El rostro de ella se ilumina.

—Te haré unas galletas cuando lleguemos a América. Ya verás como te encantan.

Él sólo esboza una sonrisa triste.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Y hasta aquí llegó este primer drabble.

Eeeem... ¡Holis! No estoy muy segura de si hay alguien en este fandom en general (y menos en español), pero a mí me encanta. Así que para empezár me he decidido a subir esto (ya tengo algunos caps más escritos, pero como veis va a ser todo bastante random, sin orden fijo y como cuadre xD) y luego a ver qué mas hago.

 _Si hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla, por favor deja un review. Sea malo o bueno. Me haría mucha ilusión :)_

Besines


	2. Cielo Nocturno

**Disclaimer:** Battle Royale pertenece a Koushun Takami. Este fic está realizado por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Créditos de la imagen a Ilya Kuvshinov.

 **Advertencias: -** Este fic está basado en el universo del libro.

-Drabbles (basados en la Tabla Fantástica de 30vicios. Desordenados y según me venga la inspiración)

-Amor hetero. Sino te gusta, no leas.

 **Nº de palabras:** 271 sin contar título, ni disclaimer, ni notas de autor...

* * *

 **Cielo Nocturno**

Y Shuya no está, y aún no llega el amanecer. La luna brilla en lo alto pero, a veces, se oculta tras unas solitarias nubes grises. A su alrededor brillan cientos de estrellas, muchas más de las que se podían ver en Shiroiwa. Son hermosas. Cantan los grillos.

Noriko piensa que es injusto que el mundo se muestre de pronto tan pacífico y armonioso, cuando, en realidad, lo único que tiene preparado para ellos es dolor y muerte. Hacía no más de cinco horas, el cielo se había iluminado con una explosión, hacía no más de cinco horas había habido un tiroteo.

Las estrellas le traen recuerdos a Noriko. De aquella vez que se quedó en la playa con Haruka hasta tarde, ambas mojadas y tumbadas sobre la arena, compartiendo risas y secretos. De cuando su padre la llevó, junto a su hermano – _"Cuídate mucho, Mizuhiro"_ \- por primera vez a ver la nieve. De aquel chico que se acercaba a su ventana por las noches, en verano, y siempre la convencía para que saliera de casa a pasear con él y sus amigos.

Mientras todas esas imágenes se agolpan en su cabeza, la mirada de Noriko se fija en Shogo. Está apoyado contra un árbol fumando un cigarrillo. Observa los alrededores –está haciendo guardia- y parece triste. Noriko tiene ganas de abrazarle por detrás, sorprenderle, sacarle una sonrisa. Y luego sentarse junto a él y contarle todo lo que le dicen las estrellas. Pero se supone que ella está dormida y… Y…

(Simplemente no puede hacer eso)

Y se pregunta qué será lo que piensa Shogo cuando ve el cielo nocturno.


	3. Humo

**Disclaimer:** Battle Royale pertenece a Koushun Takami. Este fic está realizado por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Créditos de la imagen a Ilya Kuvshinov.

 **Advertencias: -** Este fic está basado en el universo del libro.

-Drabbles (basados en la Tabla Fantástica de 30vicios. Desordenados y según me venga la inspiración)

-Amor hetero. Sino te gusta, no leas.

 **Nº de palabras:** 337 sin contar título, ni disclaimer, ni notas de autor...

* * *

La noche que pasa en Umeda, Noriko despierta sintiendo que se ahoga. Siente un gran vacío en el estómago, nota todo el cuerpo mojado, hiperventila.

Ha tenido una pesadilla, pero es incapaz de recordar de qué trataba.

Con esfuerzo -¿su cuerpo es más pesado de lo normal?-, se levanta de la cama y se echa agua fría en la cara varias veces. Una vez más calmada, Noriko se seca. Se asoma a la ventana, y sólo es capaz de ver las luces de los rascacielos de enfrente. Por mucho que levante la mirada, es incapaz de ver la luna o las estrellas. Los coches pasan zumbando de un lado a otro de la carretera y el sonido atonta a la joven todavía más.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, cierra la ventana lo más rápido que puede y se lanza sobre su cama de nuevo. Su cara está húmeda otra vez. El agujero en su estómago no ha hecho más que crecer.

Se siente peor de lo que lo ha estado nunca durante el Programa. Al entrar en éste, Noriko había aceptado de una forma extraña e inconsciente que iba a morir. Nada importaba demasiado, ningún sufrimiento era realmente relevante porque iba a morir. Y entonces todo -lo bueno y lo malo- se desvanecería.

Pero, de repente, le dicen que no, que no va a morir, que va a tener una gran vida en América. Lo que antes no importaba, cae ahora sobre ella como un ladrillo. Yukie, Chisato, Haruka... Todos.

Aunque tiene a Shuya aún. Sabe que tiene que aferrarse a esa idea y lo hace con todas las fuerzas que puede reunir. Sonríe cuando él está; tiene que ser una buena chica para él.

Eso es cierto. Pero es que...

Echa de menos un humo especial. Uno que no es el de aquellos horribles coches que surcan aquel horrible distrito. Uno que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en algo tan familiar y natural para ella.

Uno que de repente se desvaneció, como a traición.


	4. Complicado

**Disclaimer:** Battle Royale pertenece a Koushun Takami. Este fic está realizado por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Créditos de la imagen a Ilya Kuvshinov.

 **Advertencias: -** Este fic está basado en el universo del libro.

-Drabbles (basados en la Tabla Fantástica de 30vicios. Desordenados y según me venga la inspiración)

-Amor hetero. Sino te gusta, no leas.

 **Nº de palabras:** 145 sin contar título, ni disclaimer, ni notas de autor...

* * *

Shogo observó el cielo, totalmente blanco, que se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles. De fondo se oían las risas ahogadas de Noriko y Shuya, que hablaban en voz baja a unos metros de él, exultantes por haberse reencontrado.

Realmente formaban una bonita pareja.

Esa era la razón por la que Shogo les había ayudado en un principio, y aún lo seguía pensando. El había sabido en todo momento que Shuya volvería. Volvería, para luego escapar con Noriko de aquel asqueroso Programa. Y para luego emigrar a América con ella, para formar una nueva vida con ella, para tener hijos con ella. Con ella.

Así era como tenían que ser las cosas -como él quería que fueran las cosas-.

Y sin embargo...

Shogo no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa triste. De repente, él también tenía ganas de vivir y todo era tan complicado.

* * *

 _Si hay alguien al otro lado de la pantalla, por favor deja un review. Sea malo o bueno. Me haría mucha ilusión :)_

 _Besines_


End file.
